VeggieTales
VeggieTales is an American Christian franchise of children's computer animated television shows, DVDs, Blu-rays, videos, feature films, web shows, books, games and albums. Sarcastic, limbless, talking fruit and vegetable characters perform in full theatrical productions that retell Bible stories and parody mainstream pop culture. Each episode teaches a moral life lesson through a biblical world view, Christian history and concepts. The lessons include dealing with peer pressure, handling bullies, forgiving others, fighting temptation, handling fear, listening to parents, having self-esteem and being compassionate. It was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki, who both perform many of the characters’ voices. The series is hosted by Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber. Other main cast members include Junior Asparagus, Archibald Asparagus, Petunia Rhubarb, Mr. Lunt, Mr. Nezzer, Pa Grape, Laura Carrot, Madame Blueberry, the French Peas, and Jimmy and Jerry Gourd. The majority of the shows feature Silly Songs with Larry, "the part of the show where Larry comes out to sing a silly song". VeggieTales has been nominated for several Emmy Awards, Annie Awards, Movieguide Awards, Golden Reel Awards, Chicago Film Festival Awards, Parents' Choice Awards, World Animation Celebration Awards, and GMA Dove Awards. It is distinguished as the most successful faith-based Christian franchises. VeggieTales videos are the best selling home videos (VHS and DVD) with 175 million sold. The videos have outsold every other kids property in the world to date, including Pokémon, Scooby-Doo, The Muppets, Sesame Street, SpongeBob SquarePants, Barney the Dinosaur, and Disney's Direct to Video Series. Originally released in direct-to-video format, Veggietales debuted on December 21, 1993 and released 58 original episodes on video and DVD until March 3, 2015. Big Idea Entertainment has released two theatrical feature films, Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) in association with Lionsgate and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) in association with Universal Studios, that both rank in the top ten best box office performing faith based films. From 2002 to 2003, Big Idea created a short running spin-off called Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures. For four seasons from September 9, 2006 to September 7, 2009, a series known as VeggieTales on TV! appeared on NBC, Telemundo, and ION TV as part of the Qubo children's programming block. Veggietales on TV! was the most watched Saturday morning program on television from 2006 to 2008. With an average of 430,000 children watching each weekend from 2006 to 2007, the first two seasons of VeggieTales on TV! allowed NBC to see a 16% ratings jump, its biggest in Saturday morning children's programming since 2003. The first and last segments on Veggietales on TV! episodes featured entirely new animated segments that took place at Bob the Tomato's house, while the middle segments showcased shorts from the original video series that related in subject to the newly animated segments. On November 3, 2012, the show began running on the Trinity Broadcasting Network (TBN) as well as its children's network Smile, where it currently continues to air the original videos (in a repackaged and edited format). In 2009, Netflix made numerous VeggieTales videos (in their uncut, original formats) and the two feature films available via their video streaming service. In November 2014, the original VeggieTales video series spun off into the Netflix series VeggieTales in the House, produced by DreamWorks Animation Television. VeggieTales in the House featured the characters venturing off the kitchen countertop from the original series and exploring new areas of the vegetable and fruit inhabited house. The series ran for four seasons from 2014 to 2016 and included 52 episodes. In February 2017, Veggietales in the House spun off into VeggieTales in the City in which the characters ventured off to live in the city area of the house. VeggieTales in the City ran on Netflix for two seasons and consisted of 26 episodes. From 1993 to 2004, VeggieTales videos were produced in Chicago, Illinois. After Big Idea Production fell into bankruptcy in 2003, VeggieTales was purchased by Classic Media in 2004 and production moved to Nashville, Tennessee. In 2012, DreamWorks Animation purchased Classic Media. When DreamWorks launched production on the Netflix series VeggieTales in the House in 2013, production was split between studios in Nashville, Chicago, and Glendale, California. In 2016, Comcast's NBCUniversal bought DreamWorks Animation and since then, Universal Studios currently owns the rights to VeggieTales. In 2019, Universal Studios greenlit a new series, The VeggieTales Show, which will begin airing on the Trinity Broadcasting Network and Smile on October 22, 2019 . On March 28, 2019, Vischer announced that he, Nawrocki, and Universal Studios were developing a screenplay for a new VeggieTales theatrical movie. Big Idea has also published several VeggieTales books and music CDs, as well as branded items such as toys, clothing, and garden seeds for vegetables and flowers. Background History VeggieTales was created by Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki through their company Big Idea Productions. Their aim was to produce children's videos which conveyed Christian moral themes and taught Biblical values and lessons. The animated feature involved stories told by a group of recurring fruit and vegetable characters who lived on a kitchen countertop. The program was offered in the direct-to-video market, with the first 30-minute program, Where's God When I'm S-Scared?, released in December 1993. The idea for VeggieTales was conceived in the early 1990s when Vischer was testing animation software to use as a medium for children's videos. Due to the limitations of Softimage Creative Environment at the time, he decided to avoid the technical production hurdle of designing characters with arms, legs, hair, and clothes. His first animation model was an anthropomorphic candy bar. When his wife suggested that parents might prefer a hero who promoted healthier eating habits, he began designing the characters based on fruits and vegetables. The cast of voice actors of the early Veggietales videos predominantly came from friends of Phil Vischer such as Dan Anderson (Dad Asparagus) and Jim Poole (Scooter the Carrot) who collaborated with Vischer on dramas at their local church. Softimage 3D was used for further episodes until 1999 when it was replaced with Maya. Lyrick Studios sued Big Idea in January 2002 claiming Big Idea "abruptly walked away" from a 1997 deal to manufacture and distribute Veggie Tales merchandise. Big Idea, which had no written contract, made a new deal with Warner Home Video. In April 2003, a jury in Texas ruled Big Idea must pay $11 million to Lyrick. Vischer lost control over VeggieTales in 2004 and various owners de-emphasized Christian messages. Show format The videos generally follow a standard format where a moral issue is posited in the opening countertop sequence, either through a viewer question or an issue brought up by Bob or Larry, followed by one or more "films" that address the issue, with a Silly Song in the middle. The Silly Songs are generally introduced with a title card and a voiceover saying, "And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song." Some Silly Songs have alternate titles, such as "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt," or "Ukulele Karaoke with Bob," where another character sings the song instead. Monkey Silly Song Silly Songs With Larry Kids Cartoon Kids Videos Kids Movies|date=April 30, 2019|url=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv9YwNGUSSU|access-date=May 1, 2019}} The Silly Song, if one appears, is usually in the middle of the program, often at a cliffhanger moment or in between two stories (although the LarryBoy videos, in particular, often lack this segment, with the exception of League of Incredible Vegetables). Each video ends with this program's signature sign-off: "Remember kids, God made you special and He loves you very much." VeggieTales premieres on TV "The Toy that Saved Christmas" was broadcast on Pax TV on December 19, 1998. Another Christmas video, "The Star of Christmas", aired on over 260 public television stations in December 2002. NBC version (2006) For four seasons, VeggieTales on TV! ran on NBC, Telemundo, and ION TV as part of the Qubo children's programming block from 2006 to 2009. The television show altered the general format by opening at the front gate of Bob the Tomato's house. Bob, Larry the Cucumber, and other Veggie characters then sing the show's theme song as they hop to Bob's front door. The theme song ends with a character making a random comment, such as Pa Grape commenting on Archibald's new sweater. Bob and Larry then wait for the mailman, Jimmy Gourd, to deliver a letter. When Jimmy comes, he happily sings his Mail Song, which Bob and Larry both find tedious. Similar to the opening counter-top sequence of the VeggieTales videos, Bob and Larry read the letter and the cast tries to decide how to solve the viewer's problem through one of three regular segments: Archibald reads a story from his Big Book of Oddities, Pa Grape shows an old film, or Mr. Lunt appears with his stick puppet, Paco the Storytelling Mule, and tells a story. The result always proves disastrous, as the story or film makes no sense. Bob and Larry then intervene with a story from a VeggieTales video. The show ends with Bob and Larry wrapping things up by reiterating the story's lesson and thanking the kids for coming to his house. NBC episodes end with characters bidding the audience a simple "Good-bye". According to the Los Angeles Times, "Veggietales has been very successful for NBC in a Saturday morning time slot that has traditionally been difficult for the networks. Thanks to Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber, NBC saw its biggest ratings jump in Saturday morning children's programming since 2003." Ratings on NBC's Saturday morning program had grown from an average Nielsen Rating of 0.5 between 2003 and 2005 to an average Nielsen Rating of 0.95 between 2006 and 2008 thanks to Veggietales on TV!. Veggietales on TV! was the most watched Saturday morning program on television from 2006 to 2008, with an average of 430,000 children watching each weekend. When NBC aired the first few episodes of the first season in September 2006, it edited the shows to remove religious messages, including references to God. The original sign-off message--"Remember kids, God made you special and He loves you very much!"—became "Thanks for coming to my house today, kids. See you next week! Good-bye!" The changes were made at the request of the network's standards and practices department to enforce compliance with network policies regarding religious neutrality. The original dialogue remained viewable by users of the network's closed-caption feature. The conservative watch group Parents Television Council complained to NBC about the changes. L. Brent Bozell, president of the group, complained of the network "ripping the heart and soul out of a successful product", saying that if NBC was concerned about references to God, they should not have taken the series. Bozell added "This just documents the disconnect between Hollywood and the real world." NBC replied that the editing conformed to the network's broadcast standards, which direct producers "not to advocate any one religious point of view." NBC spokeswoman Rebecca Marks said "Our goal is to reach as broad an audience as possible with these positive messages while being careful not to advocate any one religious point of view." Vischer said he was not informed that the religious content would be removed and said he would have declined to sign the contract had he known. "I would have declined partly because I knew a lot of fans would feel like it was a sellout or it was done for money," he said. Vischer added that he still understood NBC's wish to remain religiously neutral. "VeggieTales is religious, NBC is not. I want to focus people more on 'Isn't it cool that Bob and Larry are on television.'" VeggieTales Netflix Original Series: In The House and In the City (2014–2017) A new series,Hearn, Samantha. Nolensville - Home for the Holidays, September 15, 2016, "Women in Business to hear from VeggieTales president". Retrieved December 29, 2017. VeggieTales in the House, premiered on Netflix as an original series in Thanksgiving 2014. The series lead is Doug TenNapel and features a theme song by independent studio musician and frequent TenNapel collaborator Terry Scott Taylor. The deal between current VeggieTales owner DreamWorks and Netflix call for the release of 75 episodes over a three-year period with each episode featuring two 11-minute stories. Mike Nawrocki and Phil Vischer continue to voice their characters, but the rest of the original video cast has been replaced by veteran voice actors Tress MacNeille and Rob Paulsen. The series is an expansion of the kitchen counter-top segments of the original videos to include a full city which the characters live in. Bob and Larry live as roommates in an apartment west of the kitchen counter. Several stories revolve around a general store built into the bottom-right corner of a kitchen counter which is run by Pa Grape. The cast from the original videos remains the same aside from the absence of Mr. Nezzer, who has been replaced by a similar looking character named Ichabeezer. Themes in each episode relate to Biblical principles such as forgiveness, compassion and generosity. In 2017, VeggieTales in the House ended, and a new series was made, to continue VeggieTales on Netflix. The series was called VeggieTales in the City. The VeggieTales Show (2019) In March 2019, it was announced that the Trinity Broadcasting Network was picking up the broadcasting rights to a new VeggieTales series to air on their networks. Vischer confirmed on Twitter that he and Nawrocki were both returning to Big Idea as full-time staff to work on the series, tentatively titled The VeggieTales Show. On April 24, 2019, the VeggieTales Official YouTube channel published a video called "VeggieTales is Back: Brand New VeggieTales Show Trailer " which gives more information about The VeggieTales Show. It will start airing on TBN in October 2019. The show will focus on the VeggieTales characters putting on shows of Bible stories in a theater. The series also brings back Mr. Nezzer, as the owner of the theater in which the show takes place. The first episode will be a Christmas special called The Best Christmas Gift that will premiere on TBN on October 22. It will also be distributed on DVD and Digital by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Phil Vischer and Mike Nawrocki will reprise their respective roles as the voices of Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber. Vischer and Nawrocki will join the creative team, led by show-runner Todd Waterman (who also worked on Mulan and Transformers Prime). Most of the new episodes will act out stories and lessons from the Bible. The show will include a nine-episode series about the fruits of the Spirit. There will also be new adventures with LarryBoy and the League of Incredible Vegetables. The series will provide VeggieTales content through 2021. Untitled VeggieTales movie At the National Religious Broadcast 2019 Convention in California, Vischer and Nawrocki announced that DreamWorks Animation and Universal Studios are developing a VeggieTales movie that will see a theatrical release in the future. It does not have a script or greenlight yet, and it is confirmed not to be the Bob and Larry Movie. Characters VeggieTales has a continuous back story that all of the cartoons are actually teleplays, performed by various vegetables and fruit that live together on the same kitchen countertop. Some of these characters have "real names," and take on various roles in the teleplays, although in the earlier adventures they appeared as themselves, showing some of their real-life situations. Most of these "regulars", such as Larry, Bob, Junior Asparagus, and Pa Grape, were established in the earliest videos. Videos Re-issues and re-releases Big Idea has released a few "special edition" DVDs which consist of remastered videos and additional features not on the original DVD. #''Lyle the Kindly Viking Special Edition (also includes 3–2–1 Penguins! Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn) #King George and the Ducky Special Edition (also includes 3–2–1 Penguins! Runaway Pride at Lightstation Kilowatt) #Where's God When I'm S-Scared? 15th Anniversary Collector's Edition (also includes 3–2–1 Penguins! Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn) Compilation videos Various ''VeggieTales videos were bundled into collections ranging in size from double features all the way up to a boxed collection of the first 30 VeggieTales videos. In addition, compilation videos of only the Silly Songs were also released. These song collections included the songs in "Sing Along" format as well as countdowns of the most popular Silly Songs as voted on by fans. Reception and awards VeggieTales has been nominated for three Emmy Awards, four Annie Awards, thirteen GMA Dove Awards, six Parents' Choice Awards, two Chicago Film Festival Awards, one Movieguide Award, one Golden Reel Award, and one International World Animation Celebration Festival Award. As of 2019, VeggieTales has sold 175 million videos (VHS and DVD), making it the best selling videos, 16 million books, 7 million music CDs, and 80 million music streams. The revenue for Big Idea grew between 1996 and 1999 by 3300% from $1.3 million to over $44 million as the moral tales and off-beat humor proved popular with parents. According to Phil Vischer's book, Me, Myself, and Bob, "one third of American homes owned a Veggietales video by the year 2000". The Wall Street Journal commented on the franchise's success that "VeggieTales is the Barney of the group. It's simple characters, bright colors and catchy tunes sweeten the Christian message...The real appeal of the veggies is their wackiness. Like Bugs Bunny, the cartoons contain a multitude of adult jokes, and like a sanitized version of "South Park," Comedy Central's raunchy cartoon, they rely on gross-out humor. Among evangelical Christian young adults, the veggies have a cult following, analogous to the adult audience of "South Park." The franchise's two theatrical releases, Jonah-A VeggieTales Movie (2002), and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything-A VeggieTales Movie (2008), rank as the top 10 best box office performing faith based films. Jonah – A VeggieTales Movie currently holds a 65% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 55 reviews from critics, with an average score of 5.8 out of 10. The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything '' received a 39% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 33 reviews, with an average rating of 4.7/10. Their summary of critical consensus was, "This Veggietale should please the youngest crowds, but the silly script will tire the more discerning viewer." Related media Feature-length films *Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2002): Archibald Asparagus stars as Jonah in this version of the Biblical story. The Veggies learn that God is a God of second chances, and that we need to give second chances too and be compassionate and merciful. *''The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2008): In this second VeggieTales feature film, three lazy wannabe pirates go back in time to the 17th century, to fight real pirates and become heroes in a battle, to rescue a royal family from an evil tyrant. The three slackers learn that a hero doesn't have to be tall, strong, and handsome to be useful. * The Bob and Larry Movie (TBD): The origin story of VeggieTales host Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber reveals how they met, how they got their own show, and answers the question how vegetables and fruit talk. This will be the first film in the series to feature humans. According to Phil Vischer, "Since Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie was our [[The Ten Commandments (1956 film)|''The'' Ten Commandments,]] The Bob and Larry Movie would be our Toy Story. "'' The Bob and Larry Movie was originally planned to be the second VeggieTales movie with a released date in late 2005. It was placed into production in early 2002, toward the end of production of ''Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002). However, Big Idea Productions fell into bankruptcy in late 2002 and the film was placed on hiatus because it was deemed too expensive. As a result, Phil Vischer wrote The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie to replace this movie. In 2008, it was considered to be the sequel to The Pirates who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie, but talks had stalled after the 2008 recession had led to the bankruptcy of VeggieTales owner Entertainment Rights and Classic Media. According to Phil Vischer in 2018, "I have a copy of The Bob and Larry script on my laptop, but probably won't release it because it is technically owned by Universal and DreamWorks." "It will hopefully be produced in the near future." *''Untitled VeggieTales Movie'' (TBD): On March 28, 2019, Vischer announced on his Twitter page that Universal Studios is developing the movie with an unknown release date. It does not have a script or greenlight yet, and it is confirmed not to be the Bob and Larry Movie. Stage production VeggieTales Live is a series of stage shows based on the VeggieTales videos. The first stage series was part of a two-year agreement with Clear Channel in 2002. Six versions of the shows have been staged. The shows have toured across the U.S. and at theme parks including Dollywood and Silver Dollar City. Video games Big Idea, and its successors, have released VeggieTales themed games on various platforms including PC, Macintosh, iOS, and Android. Applications include games revolving around specific VeggieTales episodes (such as the PlayStation 2 release of LarryBoy and the Bad Apple) to new content revolving around various VeggieTales characters. Macintosh/PC #''The Mystery of Veggie Island'' (September 15, 2002) #''Veggie Carnival'' (October 15, 2002) #''Jonah: A VeggieTales Game'' (November 2002) #''VeggieTales Creativity City'' (February 4, 2003) #''Minnesota Cuke and the Coconut Apes'' (September 30, 2003) #''VeggieTales Super Silly Fun!'' (December 15, 2005) #''VeggieTales Dance Dance Dance'' (December 2006) PlayStation 2 and Game Boy Advance games #''LarryBoy and the Bad Apple'' (August 1, 2006) iOS #"Step-by-Story presents: The Goofy Gift" (December 28, 2011) #"VeggieTales Spotisodes Collection" (February 7, 2012) #"Step-by-Story presents: Larry's Missing Music" (March 19, 2012) Android #"Step-by-Story presents: The Goofy Gift" (December 28, 2011) #"VeggieTales Spotisodes Collection" (February 7, 2012) #"Step-by-Story presents: Larry's Missing Music" (March 19, 2012) Other systems VeggieTales games shipped pre-bundled in the Game Wave Family Entertainment System. Music and audio CDs There have been over 45 musical albums released that tie into either VeggieTales characters or videos. While some of the albums are merely compilations of songs from the various videos (including albums entitled Larry-Boy Soundtrack, A Very Veggie Easter, and 25 Favorite Very VeggieTunes), others contain completely original content such as stories or songs performed by Phil Vischer, Mike Nawrocki, and the other VeggieTales voice talent (such as Bob and Larry's Campfire Songs, Christian Hit Music, and Bob and Larry Sing the 80's). Merchandise On February 10, 2011, Big Idea Entertainment announced several new product promotions, including partnerships with Chick-fil-A (kids meal promotions), American Puzzle Company (wooden puzzles and trains), CTI Industries (mylar and latex balloons), Tabbies (index tabs, stickers, temporary tattoos and wall clings), Victory Designs (children's guitars), and Zoobies (plush pillows and blankets). Books and Comics In June 2014, B&H Kids announced plans to produce a VeggieTales comic with Big Idea Productions and DreamWorks Animation. External links * Official website * VeggieTales at CEGAnMo.com * VeggieTales on IMDb Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1993 American television series debuts Category:2000s American animated television series Category:2000s American children's television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American children's television series Category:2015 American television series endings Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated television series Category:American children's fantasy television series Category:American computer-animated television series Category:American musical television series Category:Animated film series Category:Big Idea Entertainment television series Category:Children's sketch comedy Category:Christian animation Category:Christian children's television series Category:DreamWorks Classics Category:NBC network shows Category:Preschool education television series Category:Qubo Category:VeggieTales Category:Fruit and vegetable characters Category:Internet memes